


The Wicked Embrace of the Forest Witch

by Alphamon_Ouryuken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamon_Ouryuken/pseuds/Alphamon_Ouryuken
Summary: A Gardevoir has a chance encounter with a wild Hatterene. While he believes he's prepared to face her at first, she quickly establishes a difference in power between the two... as well as her desire to make him her new boy-toy... whether he wants it or not.Warning: NSFW, femdom, rape.
Relationships: Brimuon | Hatterene/Sirnight | Gardevoir
Kudos: 14





	The Wicked Embrace of the Forest Witch

In the wide-open Wild Area in Galar, not too far from the Lake of Outrage, a blue aura appeared in the middle of the fields before a Gardevoir teleported into the area.

"So this is the Wild Area!" The Embrace Pokémon's Trainer; Hilda, exclaimed as she began looking around, enjoying the breathtaking view as she witnessed a few wild Pokémon rushing throughout the fields or flying through the trees. "Man, Unova has nothing like this! We've gotta vacation here more often!" Hilda smiled as she quickly pulled out five Poké Balls. "Ok ladies! Come on out!"

Gardevoir watched as Hilda tossed out the rest of her team: a Lopunny and a Tsareena spawned from her two Love Balls, her two Luxury Balls called forth a Primarina and a Salazzle, and finally a Braixen (wearing an everstone necklace) popped out from her Premier Ball.

If it wasn't obvious, she had a type.

"Hello, my lovelies!" She cooed as she hugged Primarina and Braixen, who gleefully kissed her on the cheeks. Lopunny quickly gave her a bear hug from behind, unashamedly groping her breasts while giving her neck a playful lick. "Oh Lopunny, save that for later! I gotta set up camp first~!"

Salazzle simply scoffed, preparing to remain silent while Tsareena had decided to start unpacking the necessary supplies alongside Gardevoir.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" Hilda shouted, getting her Team's attention. "I'm planning on making us a delicious curry dinner, but I need some supplies, specifically lots of berries for… this!" She explained as she began flipping through her cookbook, upon reaching the page she was looking for she showed them the contents of the book, revealing a picture of _Sweet Cheese-Covered Curry_.

The entire team's eyes widened at the sight of such a delicious dish, Lopunny, in particular, was drooling up a puddle. "Now, I'm going to need several Pecha, Mango, Roseli, Custap, and Payapa Berries for this dish to work! to make sure you search as thoroughly as possible!" She commanded, getting several nods of agreement from her beloved team. "Oh, and on a side-note, since we're in a new region, I plan on getting my hands on one of the most gorgeous Pokemon here!" She proudly announced as she pulled out her RotomDex and started tapping the screen. "Let's see now… aha! Here it is!" She smiled as the RotomDex put up a hologram of the Pokémon on display.

The Pokémon in question was humanoid in body structure, slightly shorter than Gardevoir. She had a round face, narrow black eyes with white pupils, and two pink eyelashes.

Her head, as well as her whole body, was covered in long hair that was pastel-blue, pink, and white from its upper portions downwards, it wrapped around her body like a cloak while the hair above her head was shaped like a witch's hat. Extending from the pointed end of said hat was a single tentacle just as long as her body, if not longer, that ended in two pink and pastel-blue bulbs that had a trio of sharp claws jutting out of it.

The RotomDex then proceeded to describe the Pokémon on display:

_[_ _Hatterine; the Silent Pokémon. Hatterene are a female-only species of the Psychic/Fairy Type native to Galar. They are also known as "The Forest Witch" due to their reclusive nature and the hostile methods they use to deter others from approaching their territory. Hatterene are capable of reading the emotions of other creatures, should this Pokémon sense hostility it will emit a psychic power strong enough to cause headaches while firing lightning down upon them before tearing the offender apart with the claws on its tentacle._ _]_

"Isn't she _gorgeous~_?" Hilda sighed dreamily, Lopunny, Primarina, and Braixen joined her in admiring the Pokémon's beauty, but Salazzle simply scoffed while Gardevoir and Tsareena simply rolled their eyes. "Anyway, should any of you come across this beauty, be sure to battle it and teleport it to me immediately upon victory!" She commanded before putting her RotomDex away. "Ok everyone! Spread out and find as many berries as you can find!" I'll be prepping the rest of the ingredients for tonight's Curry!"

Not wasting any time, the entire team rushed off to complete their trainer's objective...

* * *

"WooHoo! Let's go, thunder-thighs!" Lopunny cheered as she quickly leaped into the trees and through the branches.

"I thought I told you to _stop calling me that_!" Tsareena snapped in mild fury, chasing her into the forest.

Braixen could only chuckle as she watched the two running off before turning her attention to Salazzle and Gardevoir. "So! You two wanna check out the Watchtower Ruins? I heard a few Corviknight chatting about some Berry trees there that should be ripe for picking!

Gardevoir smiled as the Vixen Pokémon approached him. "Why not? I can teleport us all there-where's Primarina?"

"She bolted the second she saw the lake," Braixen shrugged. "Apparently she noticed a Milotic swimming about and decided to "get acquainted" with the local aquatic Pokémon."

At least she's being productive I'm thinking outside the box... unlike our trainer…" Salazzle grumbled as she strutted past the two, ignoring the glare Gardevoir gave her. "But apparently we need _another_ Fairy type…"

"Um… Salazzle? You shouldn't-" Braixen began, trying to warn her teammate but was ignored.

"But hey, Hatterine are always female, so at least this one will ACTUALLY be a girl~!" Salazzle cackled as she swatted Gardevoir's rear with her tail, earning a yelp from the Psychic Type. "Ain't that right, Mr. He-She!?" She giggled as she quickly leaped away, almost expecting him to chase her...

Instead however, Gardevoir stood there glaring at her for a few seconds, his eyes glowing menacingly. Then without a word, he turned around and teleported away.

"Huh, someone's uptight today…" She scoffed before turning her attention to Braixen… only to notice that she had distanced herself from her partner. "What are you-"

"Look _up_ , dumbass." She bluntly replied, pointing her wand upwards.

"Excuse you!?" She snapped back, completely ignoring her advice. "Who are YOU calling a-"

_***THOOOM*** _

Just before she could continue a blast of psychic energy slammed down on her from above.

"Now y'see, if you had _listened_ to me, you might have been able to avoid Gardevoir's _Future Sight_." Braixen chuckled as she skipped up to the crater Salazzle was slowly crawling out of. "Then again, that's what you get for taunting a Psychic Type…"

"Fuck… you…"

* * *

Gardevoir reappeared in the more foggy part of the Wild Area. Taking a deep breath, he gathered as much psychic energy as he could around his body in an attempt to quell his own rage. If there was one thing he absolutely _hated_ , it was being reminded of how his partner accidentally caught him as a Kirlia, thinking he was a female... and didn't bother checking until _after_ she'd fed him a ton of rare candies.

Of course, Hilda still loved him and considered him a valuable member of her team, there was no doubt about that (being the only one on the team with a dick also worked in his favor when she or his teammates were feeling frisky). Although it did hurt him something fierce knowing that he had missed out on becoming an elegant and skillful Gallade.

The Embrace Pokémon sighed as he made his way over to a few trees that were filled with berries, however through the fog, he noticed a humanoid figure looking around. At first, he assumed it was just another trainer in the area... but the moment he got a closer look...

_'A Hatterine!'_

However, as he hid behind a nearby tree, he noticed that the odd coloring earlier wasn't a trick of the fog, this particular Hatterene had a different color scheme from the one displayed in the RotomDex, the portion of her hair and "hat" that was normally blue was in fact completely white!

Gardevoir's heart skipped a beat when he realized what this meant, he had found a _Shiny_! The Embrace Pokémon's face immediately lit up on imagining just how _grateful_ his trainer would be if she brought her this rare beauty...

However, just as he peeked out from behind the tree, he found himself staring right into her eyes.

"Hi there!"

"GAH!" He yelped in surprise, teleporting three feet away. "Wait, how did you-"

"I sensed your trainer's aura… and yours when you teleported close enough…" She explained, her eyes regarding him with curiosity and interest, yet still remaining calm and reserved.

Upon getting a closer look at the Silent Pokémon, Gardevoir couldn't help but feel that the RotomDex didn't do her much justice. She was enticingly beautiful, her alluring, curvaceous body seeming to radiate a welcoming yet calming aura.

Despite this, he quickly shook his head and took a few steps back. _'Stay focused!'_ He mentally berated himself. _'She's still a wild Pokémon…'_

"Now now, there's no need for you to be all cautious around me. We're both Psychic/Fairy Types, so there's no reason we can't be civil." The Forest Which smiled as she sauntered towards him, her hips swaying in an almost hypnotic motion like a pendulum. "So, Miss... I'm sorry, are you one of those Pokémon their trainer gives a nickname?"

"It's just Gardevoir… and I'm a male." He answered, adding the last part under his breath with a blush, however, it was just loud enough for Hatterine to hear.

"Oh, a _male_ Gardevoir? Well, that's new…" She mused as she slowly approached him, using her hair-claw to stroke his chin. "...then again I must say, you are quite handsome... in a feminine sort of way."

Gardevoir blushed. "Um, thanks… I guess?" He replied in a surprised yet confused tone, not sure where this was going.

As her face drew closer to his, Gardevoir could feel her aura becoming more and more relaxing, his body seeming to react... oddly to her presence. Where before he had expected a Pokémon bearing the title "The Forest Witch" to give off a more powerful and threatening aura, this Hatterene's very presence left him rather breathless and almost… awestruck.

"...and that does make things a lot easier for me." She added the very moment their faces were inches apart.

"W-Wha-MMPH!?" The Embrace Pokémon was cut off as Hatterine pressed her lips against his. For a moment, his mind slightly gave in to the kiss, his entire body relaxing into her embrace as she wrapped her hair-tentacle around him and grabbed hold of his head with her hair-claw...

However, that moment of relaxation ended as he snapped out of it and quickly teleported out of her grasp. "What the hell was that… for…?" Gardevoir gasped, his face red with embarrassment as he suddenly found himself tottering side to side to side and quickly held on to a nearby tree for balance.

"Oh, just making this more enjoyable... for me at least." Hatterene chuckled, her personality now doing a complete 180, going from kind and comforting to arrogant and threatening in a second.

"We'll see about that!" He snapped as he attempted to use teleport once more…

*SNAP*

...only for a nasty backlash of energy to knock him off his feet. _'Darn it! What's wrong with my body!?'_ He thought as he picked himself up, it was as if his brain was completely scrambled after that kiss she gave him...

...then the realization hit him, she had used Sweet Kiss! He was Confused!

" _Shadow Claw_." He heard Hatterene call out nonchalantly. Before he could even react, her hair-claw, now surrounded in ghostly energy, struck him in the gut, sending him flying backwards. The Embrace Pokémon hissed in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his gut.

 _'Dammit! Calm your mind, Gardevoir, calm your mind…'_ He mentally repeated as his body glowed, desperately attempting to clear his head of any conflicting thoughts and possibly shake off his confusion.

"Oh no you don't! _Power Whip!_ " He heard Hatterene call out again, this time with a more sadistic tone. Glancing to his right he saw her hair-tentacle rushing towards him again, now surrounded by a green glow. The Embrace Pokémon desperately attempted to teleport again but was a split-second too late as the attack made contact with his side, sending him spiraling to his left and straight into a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Silly little mon, do you really think you're the first trained Pokémon I've come across?" He heard her ask in a mocking tone. "I can't tell you how many rough and tough Pokémon made their way into my territory thinking that could take me on... and they all ended up the same way: beaten, bruised, and _sexually_ humiliated." Hatterine gloated, giggling at the last part as if recalling a fond memory. "And you? You'll be no different, girly-boy~"

Coughing as he picked himself up, he turned to glare at his opponent… only to find himself awestruck by how beautiful and curvaceous she was… like a Goddess in Pokémon form...

 _'No! I have to focus… on how pretty she is-GAH! What is wrong with me!?'_ He mentally fumed. It was then however, that he noticed the fog around them was tinted pink, at first he assumed she had used Misty Terran... only to notice several hearts floating around her as she started sauntering towards him yet again, her hips swaying seductively as she licked her lips.

_'Dammit! She used Attract too?!'_

"Now then, since we've established the pecking order, why don't we get right to the _juicy_ part~?" Hatterine smirked condescendingly as she wrapped her hair-tentacle around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides as her hair-claw popped out from under his "skirt", giving the Forest Witch full view of his manhood, which despite his situation, was already at half-mast.

"Oooh~, how delicious~!" She cooed as her hair-claw gently yet firmly grasped his long cock, already feeling a familiar wetness gathering within her own loins. "Must be… at least 10 inches… much bigger than that Lucario I dealt with last week!" The Forest Witch giggled, giving her captive a dominant smirk… before noticing his eyes glowing.

She quickly slammed him into a tree against his back in rage. "Bad girly-boy! No sneak attacks!" She angrily reprimanded him, as if scolding a disobedient pet.

Lifting him back up, she carefully raised him upwards until his cock was inches away from her face. " _Sweet Kiss_." She whispered as she gathered a small amount of energy to her lips and gave the tip a gentle peck. Gardevoir immediately gasped as he felt his body suddenly flare up, the pain from the prior assault faded away as the effects of both Attract and the reapplied Sweet Kiss sent a surge of pleasure flowing through him like a wave of ecstasy, forcing his manhood to become fully erect.

"Mmm~, much better~" Hatterine smirked as she began to stroke his smooth yet veiny cock caringly. "You see? If you just do as I say and don't protest, this will be enjoyable for both of us~" The Forest Witch stated condescendingly as she lowered her head and gave his left testicle a soft kiss, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure surging up from his crotch the moment her lips touched the skin. "Wouldn't that be much better, my lite pet~?

"I'm… I'm not your-"

*smootch*

"GAHA!" Gardevoir gasped in pleasure as Hatterine kissed his testicle, this time the right one, once again. The Embrace Pokémon gasped as he felt another jolt of pleasure shoot through him, this time causing him to bend forward. "I-I… have a… trainer..." He gasped, his face becoming more flushed as his arousal began to grow.

Hatterine could only giggle as she momentarily pulled away from him. "Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll forget all about your trainer~" She whispered as she gazed into her victim's eyes. Finally releasing his throbbing cock from her grip, she gave him a lewd look as she gently placed him against a nearby tree trunk. "Who knows? I might just "convince" you to abandon her entirely and join me as my new plaything!" She declared as she used her Psychic powers to open up her hair-cloak, letting her surprisingly heavy breasts bounce free.

 _'How in Arceus' name did that cloak hide those things?! They're practically G-Cups!'_ The Embrace Pokémon thought as Hatterine eyed his cock with a hungry look, licking her lips. Her thin delicate arms reached out from inside her cloak, pressing her breasts just under his dick, tantalizing him as they bounced slightly with each movement.

"They're really soft aren't they?" The Forest Which teased as she warmly embraced his manhood with her cleavage, sliding them up and down his shaft. Gardevoir moaned loudly as he felt her breasts encompass his now fully erect member, he could only look down and watch his shaft being engulfed by her large breasts, his body already going slightly limp as he felt more pleasure begin to well up within his crotch. "You should count yourself lucky, since you're so far from your trainer and your team, we have all the time in the world. I had to make things quick with my last victim…" She said as she pressed her breasts together, moving them up and down at a faster pace to pump his cock, stimulating him as Hatterine grinned. "But you, my little girly-boy, are getting the _deluxe_ treatment."

"N-Not much of a treatment considering you-ooohhh… assaulted me-AH!" He moaned, struggling feebly in her grip as she continued stroking him with her soft breasts, his body once again quaking as more pleasure blazed through him, causing him to twitch and squirm as he felt his pleasure building up. "I k-k-kind of-hrk! feel s-s-sorry for-rgh.. all those other Pokémon-GRRK!" He grunted, gritting his teeth as he endured the blissful sensations and biting back a particularly loud moan as he felt another jolt of pleasure flow through his body. _'F-F-Focus Gardevoir! C-Calm... y-your mind! Calm… y-your… m-m-mind!'_ He mentally chanted once more, closing his eyes as they glowed. Sadly, this was easier said than done, as he soon found himself instinctively thrusting his hips, the powerful motions of Hatterine's soft breasts against his cock making him less and less eager to stop.

"You can say you feel sorry for them, but I think you know you envy them~. After all, they got to experience this amazing pleasure long before you came along~" Hatterine grinned with a bit of wickedness in her voice, moving her breasts up and down with precise force, going from gentle to intense as she kept his shaft trapped between her lovely mounds. "But unlike them, you're not going to be leaving anytime soon~!" She added, chuckling as she continued to subject him to blissful agony.

"I-I'm not… staying with... with y-OOOHH!" He gasped, unable to finish his response as her speed began to pick up as she continued to tit-fuck him.

"You speak as if you have a choice~" She replied mockingly before slowing down ever so slightly, leaned her head down and teasing his cock with playful lick, making him moan and buck his hips. "But enough talk, I'm ready to _taste_ you, girly-boy~." She whispered, not giving him any time to even respond before taking his member into her mouth, moaning at the fabulous taste of the Embrace Pokémon's shaft.

"OOOHHH!" Gardevoir moaned out as he felt his pleasure skyrocket, as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around his hard member. Then at the very moment, the Forest Which proceeded to turn him upside down, while still keeping his shaft sandwiched between her breasts with half of it in her mouth. She then used her psychic powers to part the lower half of her cloak, revealing her dripping wet pussy.

Hatterine's hair-claw grabbed the back of his head and Gardevoir felt her thighs gently caress his cheeks as his face was forced closer to her beautiful womanhood, glistening with pure arousal, with small droplets slowly trickling down her inner thighs. The scent emitting from it alone combined with the lingering effects of her Attract was enough to make him desperately want a taste despite his situation. _'No no no, don't give in!'_ He mentally protested as he instinctively leaned in closer, pressing his lips together as tightly as possible, but his captor's relentless upside down blowjob/tit-job only served to hinder his resolve further.

Growing impatient due to her lack of satisfaction, Hatterine's hair-claw pushed Gardevoir's head deeper between her legs, pressing her womanhood up against his lips. As she continued sucking her hair-claw ripped the back of his head _very_ tightly, giving him an unspoken warning of what would happen if he didn't start pleasing her, the anticipating arousal she felt making her even more impatient.

His clouded mind unable to resist the alluring scent (and unwilling to incur her wrath), Gardevoir finally opened his mouth and started gently but firmly giving her pussy a long, sensational lick, starting at the very top and teasing her erect clit before trailing downwards, leaving a trail of saliva from her clit all the way down to the entrance clit before repeating the process over and over.

"MMMHMM~" The Forest Witch moaned her around his cock as her captive continued to lick away at her pussy, the Embrace Pokémon giving her long licks as he unconsciously bucking his hips as she continued to suck him off. "MMPHAAHH!" She gasped, briefly popping his cock out of her mouth as Gardevoir's licking became increasingly enthusiastic.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Hatterine moaned loudly as she continued to tit-fuck her captive, bucking her hips, her arousal soon reached its peak as Gardevoir pushed his tongue deeper inside her. Licking, kissing, and eagerly sucking on her pussy in an attempt to take in her exquisite taste as he ran his tongue up and down along her inner walls, briefly withdrawing it before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it. "I'm going to… going to CUM!" She cried out as her body shivered in pleasure, her entire body was engulfed in a wave of blissful ecstasy as she came, coating the Embrace Pokémon's face in her feminine juices as it all came gushing out.

Gardevoir moaned into her cunt, his own body quivering as he tasted her lust juices splashing over his tongue as he continued to lick. "Gluh-gn-gonna... gonna c-cum… guhnna-OOHH!" He managed to moan out, feeling a rush of ecstasy flowing through his body, causing him to arch his back, his member twitching madly within the embrace of her soft breasts. Hatterine, her mind in a lust-filled haze, quickly took his cock back into her mouth just as he came, his cum shooting into her mouth in large spurts, hitting the back of her throat with enough force to make her choke slightly. Despite this, the Forest Witch gleefully drank it all down as she finally turned Gardevoir right-side-up while keeping his cock in her mouth, happily using her tits to coax as much cum from his manhood as she possibly could.

After one final pump, she freed his shaft from her soft pillows and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Taking a moment to bask in the afterglow, she smirked at her handiwork, the Embrace Pokémon's face was practically drenched in her juices, his eyes were glazed over and he was breathing hard as his orgasm subsided, he could only hang in her hair-tentacle limply as Hatterine giggled.

"You look so good drenched in my cum, girly-boy~" She smirked, opening her mouth to display an immense amount of cum before swallowing it all. Taking note of his half-asleep state, she carefully laid him down on his back and proceeded to straddle him. "Ooh~ we're not done yet~!" She teased with a lewd grin on her face. Her eyes glowed, conjuring up a heart in front of him. "Let's get you ready for round two… _Attract._ " She whispered, causing the heart to explode into a shower of smaller hearts that rained down upon Gardevoir's face.

Completely bound and in no position to fight back, the poor Embrace Pokémon could only groan as he felt the exquisite softness of her skin against his own as her attack took effect. His manhood going from limp to reach in less than a few seconds, his eyes glowed purple for a brief moment before his pupils became heart-shaped, his mind being forced to see the Forest Witch as the most beautiful female imaginable. _'C-C-Calm… M-Mind…'_ He mentally whispered as a goofy grin slowly spread across his face.

The Forest Witch tightened her hair-tentacle ever-so-slightly, simply to remind him of how helpless he was before her. "That's a good grily-boy~!" Hatterine cooed, licking her lips as she leaned forward, rubbing her pussy against his cock as she kissed his neck, letting her hands roam on his body while slowly dragging her tongue up the crevice of Gardevoir's neck before latching her lips onto his skin and sucking harshly.

Gardevoir arched his back as he moaned out in pleasure, arching his back as Hatterine pulled back for a moment, eyeing the red mark on his neck with a satisfied smirk. "It's over, girly-boy. After this, you'll be mine forever~" She whispered before grabbing his now erect cock, taking him by surprise and making him moan even louder. The tone of her voice combined with the near intoxicating sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest suddenly sent a massive shiver of pleasure through his body. Hatterine then leaned down and started kissing him way up to his left ear, prompting the Embrace Pokémon to shiver as he was struck by another wave of pleasure.

The Forest Witch then raised her hips, using her psychic powers to properly position his manhood. "Get ready for the ride of your life!" She cackled before slamming her ass down hard, crying out loudly as she practically impaled herself on his manhood, allowing her lower lips to engulf his shaft. Her pussy took him in loosely before suddenly tightening its grip, causing him to howl with pleasure as she bucked her hip up and down.

"OOOHH YES!" Gardevoir gasped as he threw his head back, his back arching as he felt her place her hands on his chest as she practically milked him, sending bolts of pleasure through his mind and body. He clenched his teeth, trying to summon what little willpower he had to calm his mind one last time. But her ceaseless movements combined with his current state of arousal once only served to hinder that focus even further as she rode him, his eyes becoming more fixated on her large breasts as they bounced enticingly before his very eyes. "...m-more… please..." He panted, nearly mindless with bliss and ecstasy. "...I-I need… more... I... n-need… OOOHHH!" The Embrace Pokémon moaned in pleasure as the Forest Witch continued to pleasure him in both body and mind.

Everything felt so good, and it was everything that mattered to him at the moment.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Fuck me for all your worth!" Hatterine gasped, her hips continuing to bounce up and down on his shaft, her crotch slapping against his as she brought him closer to the edge of blissful pleasure.

"...yesss…" He murmured, letting his mind and body go completely wild, he instinctively started bucking his hips, thrusting with even more force to the point where he was pumping in and out of her like a piston. Hatterine started bucking her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, even as they grew more and more ragged and wild. Biting her lower lip she used a bit more of her psychic power to create a small aura around his cock, gently squeezing it with each thrust, bringing him more torturous pleasure.

This, combined with the tightness of her pussy, sent sensational waves of pleasure throughout his body, bringing him to his peak. Having been tortured with pleasure for so long, it wasn't long before he felt another orgasm building up once more from the intense stimulation, his cock twitching madly.

"I-I'm g-gonna… GONNA CUM!" He gasped, his whole body going limp with bliss as she rode him constantly, bouncing up and down on his shaft, each movement sending waves after waves of bliss flowing through him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Then cum, cum with me, your new mistress, girly-boy~!" She cried out, gasping and moaning as she felt her own orgasm already building up. Hatterine's pussy tightened around his member while at the same time her hair-tentacle reflexively tightened around his entire body. Gardevoir groaned loudly in both pain and pleasure as he was almost crushed in the vice-like grip. "Almost there! Almost… almost…!"

The waves of ecstasy flowed through his body, causing him to arch his hips sharply, his member still hard and twitching madly as he began to reach his peak, his hips thrusting strongly as he prepared to shoot his seed into the Forest Witch. "I-I… AHHH!" Finally, Gardevoir could endure no more, gasping in ecstasy with one final thrust, a thunderous climax rocked his entire body, howling with pleasure as he shot his seed straight into her waiting pussy, his mind very briefly going blank as he finally reached the pinnacle of bliss and felt the afterglow wash over him.

Even then, he felt her aura around his shaft as the Forest Witch continued to fuck him, prolonging his orgasm as long as she could. "YES! THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA… OHHH!" Hatterine gasped, her entire body spasming from her own mind-shattering orgasm, her juices flowing out of her womanhood and drinking his waste in her sticky fluids.

Finally, after a few seconds, she stopped, and the Embrace Pokémon slumped in her grasp, completely exhausted. "Ooohh~ that was lovey~" The Forest Witch sighed contently as she finally pulled herself off the Embrace Pokémon, a loud popping sound could be heard as her tight pussy released his shaft, which sent a small wave of pleasure through his body as if it were one final insult to him, just to remind him how restrained and helpless he was. "Wow, look at how much you came! I think you might have just gotten an egg out of this!" She joked with a giggle, gesturing to the amount of cum that was leaking from her pussy.

Noticing a lack of response, Hatterine smirked as she looked down at her captive, admiring her handiwork.

Gardevoir was utterly drained, bound and helpless, gasping in ecstasy while completely unable to resist her.

 _'Just how I like my victims.'_ She thought wickedly as she began stretching, using her psychic power to wrap her hair cloak around her body once more. "Now then, how should I deal with his trainer-"

_***THOOOM*** _

"-GAHEEK!"

Before the Forest Witch could finish her train of thought, a blast of psychic energy slammed into her, sending her flying a few feet away, her hair forcefully being unraveled from Gardevoir's body as the Embrace Pokémon teleported out of her reach.

Taking a moment to recompose himself, he quickly leaned against a tree for support, still tired out from all the sexual and physical abuse he had endured.

"You naive _fool_ …" Hatterine growled as she stormed out of the dust cloud kicked up by his attack. "...did you _really_ think a mere _Future Sight_ would be enough to knock me out?"

"No… but it gave me enough time to Calm my Mind one final time…" Gardevoir smirked in response despite the pain he was in, his now glowing a light blue.

Hatterine blinked in confusion. "What use could you possibly have for-GAH!" she yelped as she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a powerful wave of psychic energy.

As she picked herself up, she was greeted up by the sight of Gardevoir, his entire body glowing with energy as he hovered before her.

"...uh-oh."

_**"STORED POWER!"** _

* * *

There was a white flash of light, and suddenly Hatterine found herself close to one up here to be the Lake of Outrage.

"Huh? What the-"

"Welcome to the Team, newbie." She heard a new voice say from behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see a Lopunny and a Tsareena, both of whom were glaring down at her with disapproval, disdain, or disgust.

And in the middle was who she could only assume was their trainer, wearing nothing more than elbow-length gloves, a corset, a strap-on with a 14-inch dildo attached, knee-high high heel boots, and a spiked collar. She carried a whip in her left hand…

...and in her right hand... was a Master Ball.

Putting the pieces together immediately, Hatterine quickly backed away in fear. "N-N-Now ladies, let's talk about this-"

"You don't get to talk." Hilda stated in a disturbingly calm tone. "I love my team, I value each and every one of them. If someone hurts them outside of battle, that's the equivalent of _fucking_ with me…"

Hatterine's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from her approaching trainer, with Lopunny and Tsareena quickly boxing her in.

"...so when my beloved Gardevoir arrived at the campsite dragging an unconscious Forest Witch by her hair, his entire body covered in bruises, scars, and _your_ cum, _barely able to stand_ , that led me to only one conclusion..." Hilda viciously cracked her whip at Hatterine's feet, starling her and causing her to trip over herself. "You. _fucked_. with me."

As her back hit the trunk of a tree, Hatterine realized just how screwed she was... in more ways than one.

"And so, I'm going to give you a dose of your own medicine.." Hilda growled.

Then, Salazzle dropped down behind her, wrapping her tail around the Forest Witch's neck. "Just a forewarning... there are _no_ _safewords_ …" She whispered into her left ear, extending her long tongue and giving her cheek a suggestive lick.

Hatterine gulped in terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campsite, the rest of the Team was enjoying a delicious dish of Sweet Cheese-Covered Curry. Well… Braixen and Gardevoir were. Primarina was in a nearby river with a female Milotic coiled around her body and kissing her passionately.

"You feeling any better?" The Vixen Pokémon asked, ignoring the sounds of a certain Forest Witch screaming in the distance.

"Meh, better knowing what _she's_ going through right now…" Gardevoir smirked, chuckling a little before wincing in pain. "Ow! Still stings though… guess that super potion didn't heal everything."

"Aw, poor thing~" Braixen sighed as she gathered up a decent amount of psychic energy in her lips. " _Heal Pulse_." She whispered as she gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

The Embrace Pokémon sighed contently as he felt several of his wounds and bruises slowly fade away. "Thanks for that…"

"If you really want to thank me… maybe we could have some "alone time" after dinner~" The Vixen Pokémon cooed, playfully giving him another kiss. Although upon seeing him tense up she rolled her eyes. "Relax, all I wanna do is cuddle~"

"Okay fine, but you leave your stick-wand _outside_." Gardevoir stated, giving her a cautious glance.

"Ugh! It was ONE TIME."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible and seen earlier on July 29th 2020 by my generous supporters on patreon.
> 
> Here's hoping you all enjoy this story! If you wish to see future chapters early or get a story written for you, hit me up on patreon!


End file.
